That Smile
by Namika Rahma
Summary: Kuroko, Aomine, dan Momoi adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Diam-diam Kuroko memendam suatu perasaan pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. Namun, ada sebuah berita mengejutkan untuknya.


That Smile.

.

Desclaimer: KnB milik Tadoshi Fujimaki.

Summary: Kuroko, Aomine, dan Momoi adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Diam-diam Kuroko memendam suatu perasaan pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. Namun, ada sebuah berita mengejutkan untuknya.

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Warning: Sho-ai, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Summary tak mendukung, OOC, judul sama cerita tidak nyambung, Typo epliwel :v , dsb.

.

Ini Fic pertama saya di KnB. Silakan membaca ~

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Kuroko, Aomine, dan Momoi pulang kuliah bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Meskipun sudah menduduki bangku kuliah, ketiga sahabat sedari kecil ini tetap selalu bersama. Selama perjalanan mereka, canda dan tawa terdengar dari mereka bertiga, ah… lebih tepatnya hanya Momoi dan Aomine, Kuroko hanya mendengarkan dan sekali-kali tersenyum kecil.

" Ne ne Tetsu-kun kau tahu, kemarin kan Dai-chan tidak diperbolehkan masuk rumah loh. Sampai-sampai Dai-chan menumpang tidur dirumahku kemarin ! " Ucap Momoi sambil diiringi tawa.

"Oii Satsuki, apa maksud ucapanmu, hah ?! " Omel Aomine menatap garang Momoi.

Rumah Aomine, dan Momoi bersebelahan jadi Aomine suka menumpang dirumah Momoi. Berbeda dengan Kuroko, rumah Kuroko agak jauh dari rumah Aomine dan Momoi.

"Pantas saja sedari tadi aku mencium bau kerigat- " Ucap Kuroko terdengar mengantung.

' Yang begitu maskulin. '

"Oi, Tetsu ! Apa maksud ucapanmu, hah ?! " Ucap Aomine kesal.

"Aomine-kun kau pasti mengerti. Tapi, jika benar-benar tak mengerti, berarti Aomine-kun memang pantas di sebut Ahomine ! " Ucap Kuroko datar dan tak berekspresi.

" TEME ! " Teriak Aomine kesal dan bersiap-siap untuk memukul kepala Kuroko.

" Sudahlah, Dai-chan ! Tetsu-kun kan hanya bercanda ! " dengan sigap Momoi langsung menangkap tangan Aomine yang bersiap memukul kepala Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko menatap mereka sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal ? Momoi memeluk tangan Aomine untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Aomine, dan wajah mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan terlihat…. Romantis.

" Ano… Mau sampai kapan kalian akan berpose seperti itu ? " Tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang dipaksakan datar.

" E-eh? Ah… Gomen Tetsu-kun ! " Ucap Momoi gugup sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Aomine.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan canggung. Langkah mereka pun terhenti di pertigaan jalan.

" baiklah Tetsu-kun, sampai jumpa di kuliah besok ~ " Ucap Momoi dengan nada riang.

" Oi Satsuki, apa kau lupa kalau ada yang ingin kita bicarakan dengan Tetsu ? " Ujar Aomine mengingatkan Momoi.

"Ah… Benar Juga ! " Ingat Momoi. Momoi langsung menatap Aomine, begitu pun juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mereka menganggukan kepala dengan ragu. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa menatap mereka heran.

" Tetsu, padahal kami ingin memberitahumu sejak awal, tapi… " Ucap Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menatap Kuroko dengan serius.

" Satu minggu lagi Aku dan Satsuki akan bertunangan ! " Ucap Aomine serius. Kuroko hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, terkejut.

.

Kuroko POV

" Satu minggu lagi Aku dan Satsuki akan bertunangan ! " Mataku langsung terbelalak terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan Aomine-kun.

' Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san akan bertu… nangan ? ' Pikirku terkejut.

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak memikirkan hal tersebut. ' Aomine-kun… orang yang selama ini kusuka akan bertunangan dengan Momoi.. san ? ' Pikirku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"-Kun ! Tetsu-kun ! " Panggilan Momoi membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

" Ah.. Ada apa Momoi-san ? " Tanyaku berusaha sedatar mungkin.

" Maafkan kami Tetsu-kun, karena belum mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. " Ucap Momoi terdengar sedih.

"Daijoube, Momoi-san. " Ucapku berusaha menenangkan Momoi.

" Jadi, Tetsu… " Ucap Aomine menatapku.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan ? " Pertanyaan Aomine terdengar ambigu di telingaku.

" Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun ? " Tanyaku tak mengerti.

" Dai-chan, ucapanmu itu terdengar ambigu. Katakan yang benar ! " Omel Momoi pada Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

" Jadi, apa kau akan mensetujui kami beertunangan ? " Entah kenapa dadaku terasa kembali sesak, namun aku berusaha senormal mungin.

" Mensetujui ? Memang aku memiliki hak untuk itu ? " Tanyaku sedatar mungin.

" Tentu saja ! Tetsu-kun kan sahabat kecil kami ! " Ucap Momoi terdengar riang.

" Jadi, apa jawabanmu Tetsu ? " Tanya Aomine lagi.

Aku sebisa mungin menahan perasaan sakit dan sesak yang begitu menyakitkan di hati, dan mencoba membuka suara. "… Tentu, tentu saja aku mensetujui pertunangan kalian Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. "

Momoi pun langsung tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Aomine. "Arigatou, Tetsu-kun " Pekik Momoi senang.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam. Tak tahukah mereka kalau hatiku terasa begitu sakit dan sesak melihat mereka bermesraan ? Aku hanya bisa menatap Aomine dengan hati yang terluka.

" Tetsu-kun, Janji ya…. Kau akan datang ke pesta pertunangan kami ? " Tanya Momoi menatapku penuh harap.

Aku hanya terdiam membeku. ' Apakah aku harus melihat pertungan Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san ? Haruskah aku melihat orang yang kucintai bertunangan dengan orang lain ? Haruskah ? ' . Aku mencoba mengambil napas dalam diam. Aku pun mencoba mengulas senyuman, dan berusaha membuat agar Aomine-kun dan Momi-san tak menyadari kalau senyumanku terpaksa.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang Aomine-kun, Momoi-san ! " Ucapku masih mengulas senyuman.

" Yatta ! " Seru Momoi kegirangan dan kembali memeluk Aomine-kun erat.

" Kami akan menunggumu di pesta pertunangan kami, Tetsu ! " Ucap Aomine-kun sambil tersenyum padaku.

" Tentu aku akan datang di pesta pertunanganmu, Aomine-kun. " Ucapku lagi namun jika kalian mendengarnya dengan serius, suaraku akan terdengar sendu.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san yang terlihat begitu bahagia setelah mendengar ucapanku. Tak menyadari arti sesungguhnya dari senyuman palsu yang kubuat.

' Yah… Kadang hanya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu, kita dapat menyembunyikan semua emosi serta perasaan kita yang sesungguhnya, Kan ? '

END


End file.
